


Хотел бы ты жить, когда твоя душа в могиле?

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, По и Бен — друзья детства, ангст, пре-слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: По взглянул на дверь. Через полупрозрачное стекло он видел их матерей. Они говорили слишком тихо, чтобы понять о чем, но и так было ясно, что ни о чем хорошем. Ребенок рядом, похоже, думал о том же, и, съежившись, пытался казаться меньше.— И кто будет говорить первым? — нарушил По тишину между ними.





	Хотел бы ты жить, когда твоя душа в могиле?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to lie with your soul in the grave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507000) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



Он умрет. Ему было всего семь, а его мама собиралась убить его с помощью самой генерала Органы. Мимолетно По задумался, что они напишут на его памятнике: _«Наконец-то избавились от мальчишки Дэмерона»_ или _«Может быть, в следующий раз он научится держать руки при себе»_.

Может, если ему повезет, его не убьют, а просто отправят обратно на Явин-4 к дедушке?

Почему-то он сомневался, что им так повезет.

По взглянул на дверь. Через полупрозрачное стекло он видел их матерей. Они говорили слишком тихо, чтобы понять о чем, но и так было ясно, что ни о чем хорошем. Ребенок рядом, похоже, думал о том же, и, съежившись, пытался казаться меньше.

— И кто будет говорить первым? — нарушил По тишину между ними.

Секундой спустя ему ответили немного удивленно:

— Что?

— Нам понадобится алиби. Его использует мама, если ее ловят плохие парни — нужно врать так, чтобы они не узнали, что мы повстанцы.

Ребенок все еще казался удивленным:

— Но мама знает, что мы...

— Знаю, знаю, — ответил По. — Мы просто притворимся, как в игре.

— Как в игре, — повторил тот. В этот раз он говорил уверенней. Он слегка склонил голову, будто кивая.

— Вот и представь, что они не наши мамы. Они имперские офицеры, которые пришли выпытать из нас информацию, а мы ничего не можем им сказать. Правдоподобное отрицание, понял? Мы не видели, кто сломал голопанель адмирала Акбара, мы невинные мирные жители, а не шпионы повстанцев.

— Но это неправда, — запротестовал мальчик.

— Ну же, Органа, соглашайся!

— Соло, — быстро ответил малыш, но это не было уместным ответом.

— А?

— Моя фамилия не... Просто зови меня Бен.

— По Дэмерон, приятно познакомиться.

— Я уже знаю, кто ты, — ответил он, — все знают, что ты шалопай.

— Я собираюсь стать самым лучшим пилотом в галактике, так что берегись, — ответил По.

Во всяком случае, он надеялся, что станет им. Теперь он явно будет наказан до конца жизни: никаких полетов в мамином А-винге, никакой помощи механикам в кабине, никаких...

— Думаешь, все было бы так же, — спросил малыш, _Бен Соло_ , — если бы нас поймали имперцы?

По скосил на него взгляд — судя по взгляду, тот спрашивал всерьез. Что ж, По должен был признать, что, по крайней мере, думал об этом. Представлял, что когда-нибудь он будет крут достаточно, чтобы победить целую команду злых штурмовиков и лордов Ситхов, как герои повстанцев.

В конце концов, он слегка пожал плечами. 

— Наверное, вряд ли, конечно, они станут пытать маленьких детей. Они не могут быть _настолько_ злыми, правда?

2

— Что за...

— Ты должен мне помочь, — быстро и отчаянно сказал Бен, большими глазами рассматривая разгром в диспетчерской. — Если они это увидят, они отошлют меня. Мама сказала, еще один раз, и мне придется учиться у дяди Люка. Я не хочу уезжать, пожалуйста.

По знал, что он никак не сможет прикрыть это, как раньше, когда он настаивал, что споткнулся (на самом деле они подрались), чинил дроидов (которых в ярости Силой разломал Бен) или брал на себя вину (за то, что даже не совершал).

Сгоревшие голопанели, разбитые экраны, стекло на полу и Бен посреди всего этого.

Бен, который, вероятно, был его лучшим другом, который оставался рядом, когда По узнал о смерти мамы, и дважды помогал ему в попытках угнать «Тысячелетний Сокол». Он должен быть здесь, в Сопротивлении, а не уезжать в какой-то джедайский храм, где он никогда не будет счастлив.

Бен, который смотрел на него с такой надеждой в глазах, будто По был в силах все исправить.

Он не мог и знал об этом.

Но ради Бена он готов был попытаться.

— Хорошо, приступим, — По оглядел бардак еще раз. — Шаг первый, избавиться от улик. Шаг второй...

— Подготовить алиби, — сказал Бен.

— Именно.

По увидел, как другой мальчик слегка расслабился, потому что они уже играли в эту игру раньше. Он видел, как Бен мысленно составляет список всего, что им нужно будет сделать, прикидывает скорость, с которой им необходимо действовать, пока командование не вернулось с совещания. (Им не хватит времени).

— Что ж, когда они войдут, кто будет говорить первым? Ты или я?

3

По базе распространялась новость. Его коллеги, пилоты-новички, по ночам шептались в койках. Легендарный _Люк Скайуокер_ прибывал на базу.

Пусть По и было наплевать на мастера-джедая, человек, который был ему небезразличен, стоял прямо за Скайуокером. Его черные волосы были короче, чем в их последнюю встречу, а выражение узкого лица казалось почти испуганным.

К черту правила и нормы поведения... Он побежал по взлетно-посадочной полосе, обогнул немного удивленного мастера-джедая и, обвив Бена руками, притянул его в долгожданное длинное объятие. Бен, в отличие от По (который обнимал бы всех и каждого, дай ему шанс), никогда не любил обниматься, но почти немедленно обнял По в ответ, стиснув в пальцах летную куртку По.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга с широкими улыбками, внезапно оба начали одновременно очень быстро говорить. Их слова слились воедино из-за волнения от встречи. Осознав, что они едва понимают друг друга, По расхохотался, Бен присоединился к нему секунду спустя, неловко хихикая.

— Так, попробуем еще раз, — сказал По. — Кто будет говорить первым? Ты или я?

— Бросим монетку? — предложил Бен.

— Ты используешь Силу, чтобы выиграть, это изначально нечестно.

— Я не буду, — запротестовал Бен, все еще улыбаясь.

По обнял его за плечи. 

— Твой мастер не будет возражать, если я украду тебя ненадолго?

Он не заметил, как Бен поморщился от его слов. 

— Дядя Люк занят с мамой, так что все будет нормально.

По посчитал это достаточным приглашением и утянул Бена от толпы, собравшейся, чтобы увидеть прославленного героя-джедая, и направил его к ангару, в котором выстроились Старфайтеры и, что важнее, стоял _его_ Икс-винг.

Бен одобрительно присвистнул, когда По остановился перед ним, и пошел вокруг, чтобы осмотреть Икс-винг полностью.

— Итак, скажи мне, почему известный пилот Сопротивления По Дэмерон тратит свое время в компании скромного ученика джедая? — с ложной скромностью спросил Бен, закончив осмотр.

— Захлопнись, Соло.

4

— Дэмерон, ты останешься здесь внизу и... — это последние слова, которые он услышал от своего командира, придавленного обломками одного из их кораблей. С бластером в руке и приказом молчать, ждать спасения, доложить Сопротивлению о том, что видел.

Вот только он не был уверен, что сможет сделать это.

После того, как увидел их загадочного противника, о котором до этого слышал лишь из перешептываний. _Рыцари Рен_ , злые джедаи, которые убили своих товарищей, и их лидер...

Даже с маской По узнал бы эту походку где угодно — немного нарочито важную в попытке подражать давно мертвым людям. То, как он слегка приседал перед выпадом. Те же уловки, что он использовал, когда они были детьми и дрались в бункере адмиралов на деревянных мечах, вместо того, чтобы следовать правилам.

Когда По добрался до базы, все говорили, что ему повезло выбраться живым. Но он не чувствовал себя везунчиком, стоя перед генералом Органой и пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Я не знала, что ты можешь быть таким тихим, — сказала она. — Твои отчеты обычно детальны, мистер Дэмерон. И почему мне кажется, что ты от меня что-то скрываешь?

Ему стало даже немного интересно — это Сила ей подсказала или его виноватое выражение лица.

— Скрываю, — начал он и остановился. — Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня говорить это. Вы должны были знать, должны были узнать об этом раньше. Почему вы ничего не говорили, не сказали нам — _«мне»_... Что произошло?

По заметил проблеск вины в ее выражении лица.

— Значит, ты видел его?

— Да.

Или, возможно, это была боль, а не вина.

Прошло немало времени прежде, чем она кивнула. Ее выражение лица снова стало тем, что принадлежало опытному генералу, а не матери, потерявшей сына из-за чего-то большего, чем По мог даже осознать. 

— Что ж, ты бы хотел сначала закончить свой отчет о миссии или мы должны поговорить прямо сейчас?

5

Штурмовики швырнули его на колени перед ним, Кайло Реном, и он не смог смолчать. Не смог не сыграть в «Кто первый?» в последний раз и, подняв голову, встретился с неизменившимся взглядом фигуры в маске.

— Кто будет говорить первым? Ты или я?


End file.
